


Tranquil

by TheTyphonSerpent



Series: Clan Suledin [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fiction, my shortest story to date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyphonSerpent/pseuds/TheTyphonSerpent
Summary: Ivnar and Lady Bug reunite, but Ivnar is different than before.





	Tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> A very very short fic imported from a tumblr prompt.

Lady Bug felt like she was going to vomit.

She could taste bile at the back of her throat, last nights meal of hard tack and nug jerky suddenly coming back to haunt her.   


She took a step back, she didn’t want to be any closer to him. She _couldn’’t_.

His eyes were cold and lifeless as he stared at her. His hair fell carelessly, lifeless strands falling over the sunburst branded into his forehead.

“You have no idea who I am, do you?” She breathed.

When he didn’t respond, she clasped a hand over her mouth.

“Creators, Ivnar, what did the shemlen do to you?” She whispered, dropping to her knees.

Laksha came up to her side, clasping Bug’s shoulder. Without looking up, Bug could _feel_ the look of pity burrowing into the back of her skull.

She hated it.

She hated Laksha for bringing him here.

She hated Ivnar for leaving.

And she hated the humans for stealing him from her.


End file.
